


You'll Never See It

by Noname120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Gen, Suicide, The masks he hides behind that you never see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname120/pseuds/Noname120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hide behind<br/>A Façade but <br/>You'll never see it<br/>For I hide"</p><p> </p><p>What you'll never know about Harry Potter because some are to naive to see it this will reveal what's behind the façade</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never See It

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Harry Potter  
> First fic

_"I hide behind_

_The façade of_

_A happy, joyous boy_

_But really all I want_

_To do_

_Is die"_

 

_"I may put_

_On a smile_

_But you don't_

_Notice that it's_

_A broken one"_

 

_"You never notice_

_The  skin deep cuts_

_I have_ _across_ _my arms_

_Nor the scars across_

_My body"_

 

_"You see the_

_Happy face and_

_Sparkling emerald eyes_

_But really_

_It's just a mask"_

 

_"You never see_

_The bloodied tears_

_That fall from_

_My face"_

 

_"The emerald eyes_

_You see life from_

_Are really a hollow_

_Shadow of_

_Pain and despair_

_But_

_I'll never show_

_My true face"_

 

_"I'm just a hollow_

_Person with_

_Empty smiles_

_Pained eyes_

_That have seen_

_To much of this_

_Awful world"_

_"I don't want_

_To live_ _any more_

_All I want is to die_

_So here I stand_

_With a knife to_

_My throat_

_Ready to die_

_All it take is_

_One slice"_

 

_"Goodbye cruel world_

_Goodbye to your cruel words_

_Goodbye to the brokenness I feel_

_Goodbye life it's time for_

_Me to meet my death_

_But_

_You'll never see it_

_For I hide it"_


End file.
